The best holidays of our lives
by ClaryW
Summary: No soy buena con los summary asique no diré mucho. Este es mi primer fic. Quizá los personajes están un poco out of character, pero es como me gusta imaginarlos a mí. También hay personajes creados por mí, al igual que los lugares, y esas cosas. Hay NejiTen, ShikaTema, NaruHina y más. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su creador.
1. Sábado

**Capítulo 1**

Me desperté tarde. No recordaba en qué momento me había quedado dormida. Mire el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que ya era cerca de mediodía. Me levante de la cama, corrí las cortinas y fui al baño. Lavé mi cara y cepille mi cabello. Lo até en una coleta al costado y volví a mi habitación para vestirme. Me puse un deportivo gris, una remera de tirantes azul marino y mis pantuflas.

Bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina. Allí me encontré a mis padres y a mi hermana mayor, que ya estaban sentados en la mesa esperando a que mamá sirviera el almuerzo. Me alegró ver que mi hermano todavía no se había levantado.

-Hola, mamá, papá, Midori- dije, sin mucho entusiasmo, puesto que como recién me levantaba todavía me daba pereza hablar.

-Hola, Ten- dijo mi hermana, era obvio que recién se levantaba, ya que todavía tenía cara de dormida.

Mi madre siguió cocinando y mi padre se limitó a asentir y seguir mirando el folleto que tenía en la mano. De seguro era algo relacionado con el viaje que iban a hacer. Se iban hoy mismo en la tarde directo hacia Londres y luego irían a Madrid y a Francia, no recuerdo en qué orden. Probablemente también pasarían por algún otro lugar, pero todavía no estaban seguros. Era un viaje de un mes más o menos, en el que nos quedaríamos solos, mis hermanos y yo. Mis padres habían decidido no llamar a nuestra tía porque sostenían que ya éramos lo suficientemente grandes. Y, a decir verdad, tenían razón. Mi hermana Midori tenía 18 y mi hermano Daichi y yo teníamos 16. Además, esta era la última semana de clases. Luego comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno, que duraban dos semanas

-Tenten, ve a decirle a Daichi que se levante, que ya está pronta la comida.- dijo mi madre.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y cuando llegué a la habitación de mi hermano, golpeé un par de veces la puerta y dije:

-Daichi, levántate que ya está la comida.

No obtuve respuesta. Esperé unos minutos, pero como seguía sin contestar, lo intenté de nuevo.

-¡Daichi, levántate ya!- grité. En el momento que me disponía a golpear con más fuerza la puerta, mi hermano la abrió y se quedó mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya te escuche, no es necesario que grites- me dijo enfadado.

-Bueno, podías haber contestado, sino, ¿cómo se yo que tú me escuchaste?- le respondí.

-Eres una insoportable- me dijo, al tiempo que bajábamos.

-El insoportable eres tú- le contesté. Odiaba que me tratara de insoportable, cosa que hacía a menudo.

De todas maneras, nos llevábamos bien. Claro está que teníamos las típicas peleas de hermanos. Con Midori también nos llevábamos bien. Ella tenía dos años más que yo. Había cumplido los 18 hace un par de semanas, por eso, estaba en el último año de liceo, y mi hermano y yo en el penúltimo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comimos, mientras conversábamos acerca del viaje de mis padres. Todos estábamos muy entusiasmados. Mis padres por el viaje, y nosotros porque tendríamos todo un mes solos.

Cada uno tenía determinados días de la semana en el que le tocaba levantar los platos, vasos y cubiertos de la mesa, fregar o lavar la mesa. Ese día a mí me tocaba fregar, a Daichi levantar los platos y a Midori, lavar la mesa.

Cuando terminamos de comer cada uno hizo la tarea que le tocaba. Obviamente, la mía era la más larga, así que pronto quedé sola en la cocina, fregando.

Al terminar subí a mi habitación. En el camino vi a Daichi sentado en el sillón mirando tele y a Midori caminando por la casa mientras hablaba por celular.

Ya en mi habitación me senté en la cama y prendí mi computadora portátil. Revisé mi correo a ver si Temari, mi mejor amiga, me había contestado el mensaje que le había mandado ayer en la noche. Le había escrito invitándola a ver si quería ir al River (una especie de café que está muy de moda entre los chicos de mi ciudad, los cuales van a reunirse allí para pasar un rato, tranquilos, con amigos, y que por la noche es de los mejores lugares para ir a bailar). Su respuesta era afirmativa y quedamos de vernos a las 18 allí. Miré la hora. Las 14:30. Seguramente mis padres ya estarían por irse porque su vuelo salía a las 15:10 y querían salir con tiempo, por si se encontraban mucho tráfico en el camino al aeropuerto.

Bajé y me senté en un sillón del living a esperar. Daichi estaba mirando un documental en la televisión, sobre algo que tenía que ver con algún hecho histórico importante. A mí, realmente me aburría la historia. No entendía como a mi hermano y a mi madre podía gustarles tanto. Mi hermana terminó de hablar por celular y se sentó en el sillón en el que estaba Daichi.

En eso, aparecieron mis padres con todas las maletas, prontos para irse.

-Bueno, chicos, ya nos vamos- nos comunicó mi madre.

-Pórtense bien y no hagan desastres- dijo mi padre mientras abría la puerta de calle.

-Cualquier cosa que precisen o lo que sea, llamen a su tía y ella vendrá, ¿de acuerdo?- continuó diciendo mi madre, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Por supuesto, mamá, ya los has dicho como 600 mil veces- contesto mi hermana.

-No se preocupen, estaremos bien- dije, y Daichi se limitó a asentir.

Mis padres se despidieron y subieron a la camioneta de papá. Mi padre arrancó y se fueron.

Mi hermano siguió mirando el documental, y mi hermana anunció que iba a salir y que se llevaría el auto de mamá. Genial, ahora yo tendría que ir caminando hasta el Rivero pedirle a Temari que me pasara a buscar si podía. Decidí que le enviaría un mensaje, así que subí a mi habitación, agarré mi celular y le escribí el mensaje. Me contestó casi en seguida que no me preocupara, que ella pasaría a buscarme.

Para pasar el tiempo, me puse a leer un libro. El tiempo vuela cuando uno está leyendo. Cuando quise acordar ya eran las 17:20. Me levanté, dejé el libro en mi escritorio y me cambié de ropa. Me puse un vaquero azul claro, una remera de manga larga, unas botitas color crudo y un saco que hacia juego con las botas. Me desarmé la coleta que tenía en el pelo y me lo dejé suelto, apenas prendido con un broche, y me miré al espejo. Me gustaba mi pelo, castaño, lacio y largo, casi me llegaba a la cadera. Recordaba que cuando era una niña mi mamá solía atármelo en dos moñitos sobre la cabeza hasta que un día me revelé y le dije que quería empezar a llevarlo suelto. Para mi sorpresa mi madre no se lo tomó a mal y me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi cabello. Me cepille los dientes (cosa que había olvidado hacer luego de almorzar) y me puse mi perfume favorito. Agarré un bolsito, en el cual metí mi celular, mi billetera y algunas otras cosas, y bajé a esperar a Temari.

Mientras esperaba sentada en la sala, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Sasuke, mi mejor amigo.

-¡Sasuke! – exclamé con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Ten! ¿Cómo estás?- me contestó.

-Bien, bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien. Te llamaba para preguntarte a ver si podías ayudarme con el trabajo de matemática que es un infierno, sinceramente, no sé cómo haces para entender.- me dijo, un tanto molesto. Siempre se molestaba cuando hablaba de matemática.

-Ah, ¿en este momento tiene que ser? Es que con Temari vamos a ir al River. ¿Puede ser mañana?- le pregunté.

-Claro, claro. Siempre tienes algo más importante que hacer antes que ayudarme

-¡Cállate!-le grité- sabes que siempre estoy ahí para ayudarte cuando tienes problemas con los benditos trabajos de matemática, porque claro, tu eres un genio, nadie puede saber que no entiendes algo. Entonces tengo que ir yo como una estúpida y ayudarte, para que luego tú vengas y me eches en cara cosas que no son verdad.- Yo sabía que él me lo decía en broma, pero me molestaba igual.

-Está bien, no te enojes, sabes que es mentira- me dijo riendo, le encantaba hacerme voy al River en un rato también, probablemente le hable al resto a ver si quieren ir. Nos vemos allá.

-Dale, yo estoy esperando a Temari que me va a pasar a buscar y luego vamos para allá. Beso.

Corté y me quedé pensando. Para mí era de lo más normal hablar así con Sasuke. Nos habíamos hecho amigos cuando pasamos al liceo. Él siempre me había parecido un engreído por creerse superior a todos, pero cuando empezó a hablarme me di cuenta de que no era así. Habíamos empezado a hablar, y él me había dicho que le alegraba encontrar una chica con la que pudiera hablar sin que se le estuviera insinuando todo el tiempo. Y a decir verdad era cierto, todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de él y tan sólo con que él les hablara ya se ponían a chillar como unas locas. Fue así como nos fuimos haciendo cada vez más amigos y yo ganándome miradas de odio por el resto de las chicas. Excepto Temari, que tampoco estaba interesada en Sasuke. Sólo los mejores amigos de Sasuke y yo lo conocíamos de verdad. Sabíamos que esa imagen de chico frío e indiferente que le mostraba a todo el mundo era simplemente un disfraz de su verdadera identidad.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando escuché la bocina del auto de Temari. Me despedí de Daichi y le dije que cualquier cosa estaría en el River.

Subí al auto de Temari, quién me sonrió y abrazó efusivamente.

-Hola, Tem, ¿qué has hecho?-le pregunté, mientras ella ponía en marcha el vehículo.

-Nada, lidiar con mis hermanos y esas cosas, como siempre- rió y luego suspiró-. Ya sabes cómo son. Kankuro es la persona más molesta y Gaara la más fría.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero de verdad pienso que Kankuro no es detestable. A veces se pasa un poco con sus bromas, pero a veces nomás- reí mientras ella ponía sus ojos en blanco. Los tres se llevaban aproximadamente un año, siendo ella la mayos, con 16 años y Gaara el menor, que estaba por cumplir los 13. A pesar de su edad, Gaara aparentaba ser mayos, ya que era ese tipo de personas demasiado serias y maduras.

-A eso me refiero. No es sólo a veces que se pasa, conmigo es todo el tiempo. ¡No tengo un minuto de paz en mi casa!-exclamó, exasperada. Yo me limite a reír. Siempre se quejaba de sus hermanos.

El resto del trayecto hasta el River transcurrió tranquilamente, mientras conversábamos de cosas cotidianas; como el liceo, los deberes, etc.

Al llegar, Temari aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del local y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa favorita; al fondo del local, al lado de una de las ventanas que daban a la calle. Un mozo se acercó a nosotras y pedimos lo que ya era costumbre en nosotras: un par de submarinos, un brownie para ella y una pequeña tarta de manzana para mí.

Nos trajeron lo que habíamos ordenado casi en seguida, esa era una de las mejores cosas del lugar, no te hacían esperar mucho.


	2. Tarde en el River

**Capítulo 2**

Conversábamos alegremente mientras comíamos lo que habíamos ordenado. Hablamos de que ninguna de las dos tenía planes para las vacaciones y que tendríamos que encontrar algo para hacer, hasta que la conversación se desvió al tema "chicos". Yo sabía que a ella le gustaba Shikamaru, a pesar de que siempre dijera que era un vago que no se tomaba nada en serio. Los dos siempre discutían. Para mí, a él también le gustaba ella.

-Y, cuéntame, Tenten…-ya me imaginaba de qué iba a empezar a hablar- ¿Lee sigue insistiendo contigo?

-No. Bueno, está un poco menos insistente, pero en realidad no ha abandonado su propósito –ambas reímos mientras recordábamos todas la cosas que había hecho Lee en lo que iba del año. Hasta el año pasado, él seguía enamorado de Sakura, pero por razones que nunca llegamos a comprender, este año había empezado a decir que le gustaba yo. Y no había parado de invitarme a salir a pesar de que yo ya le había dado un montón de negativas. En el fondo me sentía un poco mal por él, era un chico muy persistente y alegre. De verdad merecía una chica que lo quisiera. No estaría bien que yo saliera con él por lástima, sería injusto.

-Ese chico jamás se rendirá, ya viste cómo era con Sakura – dijo Temari, divertida –quizá en unos años se rinda contigo también.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. En verdad espero que sea antes, no creo seguir soportándolo por más tiempo –dije, pensando en cómo sería mi vida si él seguía persiguiéndome por varios años más. Para cambiar el tema de conversación de mi situación, le pregunte por la suya-. Y bueno, ahora cuéntame tú, ¿Shikamaru y tú ya se dieron cuenta que se aman y que deben estar juntos?

Me fulminó con la mirada y me dijo:

-No sé cómo voy a explicarte que no hay, ni va a haber nada entre nosotros.

-¡Oh, vamos! No me vas a decir que no te parece lindo. Además de que es un chico inteligente, un poco vago sí, pero bueno.

-Está bien, no voy a negarte que me parece lindo. No tiene sentido mentirte a ti, tú me conoces más que yo misma creo –me dijo sonriendo y ruborizándose un poco.

Iba a contestarle que ya lo sabía, y que también sabía que no sólo le parecía lindo, pero escuché que alguien se acercaba a nosotros.

-Hola, chicas, un gusto verlas –saludó un chico morocho, alto y de ojos negros.

Me levanté de un salto y lo abracé, mientras le decía:

-¡Sasuke!

Me devolvió el abrazo, me levantó en el aire y me hizo girar. Cualquier persona que nos viera, pensaría que éramos novios. Pero no era así, ambos sabíamos que no había nada entre nosotros, y que probablemente nunca lo hubiera. No nos gustábamos.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? Parece que el resto de las mesas están casi todas ocupadas –dijo un chico castaño que había llegado junto con Sasuke, Shikamaru. Recién ahí, fue que me di cuenta que había otros dos chicos y una chica; Neji, Naruto, Hinata.

-Por supuesto –contesté, mientras me acercaba y saludaba a cada uno.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Hinata, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Temari, quién se esaba parando a saludar a todos también.

-Igual vamos a precisar juntar otra mesa, no vamos a entrar los 7 en esta mesa – dijo Naruto. Junto con Shikamaru, fueron hasta la mesa de al lado, que estaba vacía, y la juntaron con la nuestra.

Enseguida vino un mozo y todos ordenaron algo. Empezamos a charlar animadamente sobre los planes para las vacaciones. Como faltaba una semana, era un tema de conversación muy común. Al parecer nadie tenía ningún plan establecido.

-Choji va a hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños el primer sábado de vacaciones –comentó Shikamaru-. Invitará a toda la clase, y a gente de fuera también.

-Entonces, ¿quiere decir que estamos todos invitados? –preguntó Temari.

-Sí, ¿no escuchaste que dije a toda la clase? –le respondió Shikamaru, soltando un bufido de molestia.

-Bueno, sólo quería asegurarme, idiota –le contestó Temari.

-Basta, chicos –los reprendí-. No hay necesidad de que empiecen a discutir.

-Tenten tiene razón –Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo conmigo-. La cosa es, ¿todos van a ir? Yo pienso ir.

-¡Obvio que sí! –contestó Naruto casi gritando.

-Cállate, Naruto –le dijo tranquilamente Neji, al novio de su prima-. O vas a hacer que nos corran a todos por tu culpa.

Neji siempre me pareció un chico lindo, serio, pero lindo. Aunque él nunca había mostrado ningún interés en mí, y yo jamás me detuve a pensar si el me gustaba o simplemente me parecía lindo. Cruzábamos muy pocas palabras en el liceo. Era imposible que me gustara alguien a quien apenas conocía.

-Bueno, perdón –contestó Naruto riendo como un niño pequeño-. Hinata vendrá conmigo, ¿no es así, Hinata?

-Sí, claro que lo haré –contestó Hinata-. ¿Y tú, Neji? ¿Irás?

-Y sí, no creo que haya nada mejor que hacer –contestó de manera fría y seria, como siempre.

-Yo también iré, después de todo, es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo –dijo Shikamaru.

-Nosotras también –dije, hablando por Temari y por mí.

-Por supuesto –corroboró Temari.

Seguimos hablando por el resto de la tarde. Miré el reloj y eran casi las 20:30. Miré a Temari y le dije:

-Temari, deberíamos ir yéndonos ya. Todavía tengo que llegar a casa a ver si alguien va a hacer de comer o tengo que encargarme yo de la cena.

-Claro, vamos –me contestó. Nos levantamos y empezamos a despedirnos.

-¡Oigan, chicas! –nos llamó Naruto –Esta noche, más tarde, pensábamos venir aquí, que va a haber baile. ¿Vienen? Ah y tu hermano va a venir, Tenten, hoy antes de venir hablé con él y dijo que sí.

-De acuerdo, aquí estaremos –dijo Temari.

-Genial, seguramente venga con su novia, o lo que sea que es Ty-Lee de él –contesté yo, luego miré a Hinata-. Hinata, ¿quieres venir con nosotras? ¿O prefieres venir con los chicos y tu novio?

-Vengo con ustedes, chicas –contestó-. ¿Nos juntamos en la casa de quién?

-En la mía, ya que mis padres no están –propuse yo.

-De acuerdo, las veré allí entonces, les mando mensaje para ver bien la hora –dijo Hinata.

-Nos vemos, chicos –saludamos Temari y yo al unísono.

Fuimos hasta el auto y Temari me llevó hasta casa. Nos despedimos y quedamos que vendría a casa luego de cenar.


	3. Baile

**Capítulo 3 - BAILE**

Entré a mi casa y, como esperaba, nadie se había preocupado por la cena.

-Volví -dije, para luego preguntarle a Midori, quien estaba sentada en la sala mirando televisión-. ¿Dónde está Daichi?

-En su cuarto -contestó, sin despegar los ojos de la tele.

-Okay, prepararé algo de cenar. Más tarde saldré con los chicos - anuncié.

-Como quieras, yo también saldré -me contestó-. ¿Irán al baile del River?

-Sí, ¿tú? -ella me había hecho una pregunta bastante tonta. El River era el único lugar en el que los bailes que hacían eran para mayores de dieciséis, los otros eran para mayores de dieciocho. Pero ya que ella tenía los dieciocho ya cumplidos, podía ir a cualquiera de los otros bailes.

-También. Primero nos reuniremos en casa de Kent para la previa y luego iremos -dijo. Kent era su novio. Estaban juntos desde hace un año y poco.

-De acuerdo. Tengo entendido que Daichi también irá -le informé-. Temari y Hinata vendrán a aprontarse acá, asique yo me encargaré de cerrar la casa. De todas maneras, lleva tus llaves, por las dudas de que vuelvas antes.

-Las llevaré, pero no creo que vuelva. Probablemente me quede en casa de Kent.

-Ah, entonces supongo que volverás mañana -más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Exacto.

Me di vuelta y me fui a la cocina a preparar algo. No tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, asique decidí que mejor encargaba una pizza.

Cuando el repartidor de pizza llegó, le dije a Midori que llamara a Daichi mientras yo iba a atender la puerta. Pagué la pizza y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí me esperaban mis hermanos que acababan de terminar de poner la mesa. Cenamos tranquilamente. Cuando terminamos mi hermana se fue a cambiar y yo aproveché para hablar con Daichi.

-Daichi, ¿vas a ir al River con los chicos o con Ty-Lee?

-No sé, pensaba ir con los chicos, pero Ty-Lee me dijo que fuera con ella ¾-e contestó.

-¿Y si le dices a Ty-Lee que tú vas con los chicos y que ella puede venir con Temari, Hinata y yo?

-De acuerdo, eso haré. Le mandaré un mensaje diciéndole que venga para acá. Y hablaré con Shikamaru para avisarle que sí iré a su casa -se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación. A veces llegaba a pensar que Ty-Lee no le convenía. Siempre lo estaba poniendo en situaciones en las que tenía que elegir entre ella y sus amigos. Sasuke me había comentado que al principio a ellos no les importaba, pero que últimamente les estaba empezando a molestar. Ya casi ni veían a Daichi, nunca se juntaba con ellos, siempre estaba con Ty-Lee.

Agarré mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Hinata, diciéndole que podía venir cuando quisiera. Me contesto que en media hora estaría aquí. En ese momento mi hermana bajó pronta para irse.

-Ya viene Kent a buscarme -me dijo-. No hagan desastres en la casa y asegúrate de cerrar bien antes de irte.

A veces le salía la hermana mayor que tenía dentro. Era cómico verla así, toda seria.

-No te preocupes, Midori -la tranquilicé-. Sabes que soy una persona responsable.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Sólo para que no se te olvide.

Se escuchó la bocina de un auto, se despidió de mí y se fue. Decidí ir a darme un baño y pensar qué me pondría para esta noche. Mientras subía las escaleras, recibí un mensaje de Temari, diciéndome que en un rato venía para casa. Le conteste que estaba entrando a bañarme, y que en media hora Hinata también vendría.

Al pasar por la habitación de Daichi, me gritó que su novia vendría en unos 40 minutos y que él ya se estaba por ir. Le dije que llevara llave y que cualquier cosa llamara mi celular. Llegué a mi cuarto, tomé una ducha rápida y salí en toalla. Abrí el closet y busqué entre mi ropa algo que ponerme. Me decidí por un jean negro ajustado y una blusa turquesa con unos zapatos a juego. Llevaría una campera negra ya que era invierno y estaba frío.

Tocaron timbre y bajé a atender. Era Temari. Le dije que pasara y subimos a mi habitación.

-Había olvidado decirte, Ty-Lee irá con nosotros. Ya sé, no digas nada ni pongas esa cara -le dije al observar que hacía una mueca de desagrado¾. Sólo quise que por una vez, dejara que Daichi se juntara de nuevo con sus amigos.

-Lo sé, tienes razón -dijo suspirando-. Hiciste bien, esa chica tiene algún problema. Es esa típica novia psicópata que se persigue por todo y no deja que su novio tenga amigos, y mucho menos amigas. Está absorbiendo a tu hermano-

-Sí, y lo peor es que mi hermano se deja absorber por esa loca.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre. Bajé a atender mientras Temari se quedaba en mi habitación, empezando a maquillarse. Abrí y era Hinata, justo vi que venía también Ty-Lee y las hice pasar a las dos. Subimos a mi habitación y terminamos de arreglarnos para el baile.

-Oigan, chicas -nos llamó Ty-Lee-, cuenten algo interesante. Por ejemplo, Tenten, ¿qué hay exactamente entre el Uchiha y tú?

-No hay nada, excepto una hermosa amistad que es simplemente eso, amistad -recalqué la última palabra para que quedara bien claro.

-Oh, está bien, fingiré creerte -me dijo. Iba a protestar, pero cambió de tema rápidamente-. Y tú, Hinata, ¿hace cuánto estás con Naruto?

-Ya van a ser dos años -contestó.

-Es genial. Daichi y yo recién vamos por los dos meses, cómo será cuando estemos en los dos años -comentó con cierto aire soñador. Era detestable, yo sí sabía cómo sería; mi hermano, aislado de todo el mundo por culpa de ella. Internamente me juré que no iba a dejar que esa chica llegara ni a los tres meses con mi hermano. Definitivamente, ya había arruinado bastante la vida de Daichi. Temari me dirigió una mirada de fastidio. Ella la soportaba menos que yo, pues tenía menos paciencia.

Seguimos conversando de cosas sin mucha importancia, hasta que se hizo la hora de ir al River. Bajamos y llamamos a un taxi. Cuando llegó el taxi, las chicas se me adelantaron mientras yo me aseguraba de cerrar bien la casa. Las alcancé y subí también al taxi. Le dijimos la dirección al conductor y nos fuimos.

Llegamos al River y ya se podía ver que había mucha gente. El local hacía bailes cada un par de semanas y eran muy concurridos. La razón de esto, además de que permitían chicos a partir de los dieciséis, era que el lugar estaba muy bien controlado y rara vez había grandes líos. Obviamente había pleitos entre chicos, a veces ebrios, pero eso solía pasar en casi todos los bailes. Lo bueno era que aquí no pasaban a mayores problemas. Había gente de seguridad que se encargaba de mantener todo bajo control, sin tener que llegar a la violencia.

Hicimos la fila para comprar las entradas e ingresamos al local. Era increíble como cambiaba el lugar entre la tarde y la noche. Sacaban las mesas y las sillas, y colocaban barras de tragos. Había cuatro barras en las cuales sonaban diferentes tipos de música; en la primera rock, en la segunda electrónica, en otra reggeaton y en la última (nuestra preferida) pasaban de todo un poco intercalando tipos de música diferentes. Hasta allí nos dirigimos y Ty-Lee y Temari pidieron unas bebidas. Hinata y yo todavía no deseábamos tomar nada.

Vi a mi hermana con su novio y sus amigos, bailando, cerca de la barra de rock. Busqué con la mirada a Sasuke, Daichi y los demás, pero no los encontré. Desistí de buscarlos y me puse a bailar con las demás chicas.

-¡Este lugar es genial, jamás me cansaré de decirlo! -exclamó Ty-Lee, para luego preguntar- ¿Ya habrá llegado Daichi? Deberían estar aquí ya.

Por supuesto, pensé, lo único que a ella le importa es Daichi. Me caía mal. Quizá eran un poco de celos de hermana, pero nunca me había pasado con novias anteriores que Daichi había tenido. Ellas jamás lo habían separado de sus amigos como lo estaba haciendo ella.

-No lo sé y tampoco es algo tan importante, podemos divertirnos sin los chicos -contestó Temari, un poco molesta.

-Pero Ty-Lee tiene razón -dijo de repente Hinata y Temari la fulminó con la mirada.

-No hace ni 5 minutos que llegamos y ya se están preocupando –dije-. Hay mucha gente, quizá están por ahí pero no los vimos. O sino ya llegarán, no les va a pasar nada.

Al parecer todas quedaron conformes con lo que yo había dicho pues nadie dijo nada más del tema.

Mientras bailábamos, sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro. Me di vuelta y vi a un chico de pelo negro oscuro observándome con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Tenten! -dijo eufóricamente- ¿Quieres bailar?

Mi mente buscó una excusa rápida. Planté una sonrisa en mi cara y contesté:

-Hola, Lee. Justo en este momento me dirigía al baño. Lo siento, quizá más tarde.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Te esperaré entonces -dijo sin perder su sonrisa un tanto abrumadora.

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba, mi idea era que desistiera de bailar conmigo. Pero no funcionó. Miré a mi mejor amiga pidiendo auxilio y nos dirigimos al baño. Hinata y Ty-Lee se quedaron bailando con Lee a su lado tratando de entablar conversación.

Ya en el baño Temari me dijo:

-Yo te dije, ese chico no va a rendirse fácilmente -rió al tiempo que yo la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sí, sí. Ríete de mi desgracia -le contesté, pero luego también reí.

Ella se miró en el espejo y sacó su brillo labial para retocarse. Yo la imité, necesitaba hacer tiempo. No quería salir y enfrentarme al apabullante Lee. Igual, algo me decía que tendría que hacerlo. Decidí que sería mejor antes que después y salí del baño, seguida por Temari.

Suspiré de alivio cuando llegué a donde habíamos dejado a Hinata y Ty-Lee y vi que los chicos ya habían llegado. Estaban pidiendo sus bebidas en la barra.

Mi alivio duró poco cuando vi que Lee seguía allí. Estaba conversando con Naruto y Neji hasta que me vió y se acercó a mí.

-¿Ahora si podemos bailar? -me preguntó. Mi cerebro intentó crear una negativa que sonara un poco amable pero nada se le ocurrió. En el momento en el que estaba por resignarme y aceptar, se escuchó una voz que dijo:

-No, no pueden. Ella debe hablar conmigo ya.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar a mi salvador y él me sonrió. Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró por entre la multitud hasta que llegamos a un lugar en el que había una serie de cómodos sillones, en los cuales había varios chicos conversando tranquilamente.

-Ya está, Sasuke, ya puedes soltarme la muñeca. ¡Me estás lastimando! -le dije.

-¿Yo te rescato de Lee y es así como me agradeces? -me contestó, fingiendo indignación.

-Está bien. Gracias, te debo una.

-Sí, y me la cobraré haciendo que me ayudes con el trabajo de matemática mañana -me dijo. Yo me limité a reír.

Nos sentamos en un sillón para dos que era el último que quedaba vacío.

-¿Por qué no lo amenazas diciéndole que si no se aleja de mí le vas a dar una paliza? -le sugerí.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo haría algo así? -me dijo, haciéndose el ofendido- Yo sería incapaz de hacer eso.

-Cállate, Sasuke. Es lo que siempre has hecho con los chicos que se acercan demasiado a mí, con intenciones de ser algo más que mis amigos. No te cuesta nada hacerlo con Lee también.

-Es cierto, no me cuesta nada. Pero yo solo corro a los chicos que pueden llegar a tener alguna posibilidad contigo y que yo considero que no son aptos para ti -me explicó-. No estoy diciendo que Lee me parezca un buen candidato, es sólo que sé que no tiene posibilidades contigo. Te conozco y sé que tu jamás le dirás que sí.

-¡Eres insoportable! Además de que eres la razón por la cual tengo dieciséis años y no he tenido novio. Siempre espantas a los pocos chicos que se animan a acercarse a mí. El resto ni lo intentan, tienen miedo de que tú o Daichi les haga algo.

-Lo bien que hacen -me contestó divertido-. Daichi y yo lo hacemos por tu bien. Cuando aparezca un chico que sea lo suficiente bueno para ti, no lo asustaremos.

-¿Y qué tipo de chico sería ese?

-Y, no sé. Un chico responsable, con buenas intenciones. Alguien como Shikamaru o Neji, yo que sé. Sabes que yo te quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve, yo solo intento que no salgas lastimada por culpa de un estúpido ¾se acercó más a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero -le dije.

Me miró y me preguntó:

-Con los demás estuvimos hablando ayer sobre el tema de tu hermano con Ty-Lee, ¿crees que deberíamos hablar con él todos o que lo haga uno de nosotros? ¿Tú no has hablado nada con él?

-No, él no está muy abierto al diálogo conmigo. Capaz que debería hablar uno de ustedes primero y después, sino logra abrir los ojos y darse cuenta, deberían hablar todos juntos. No sé. A mí ya me está hartando el tema.

-Está bien -me dijo-. No hablaremos de eso ahora. Vinimos a divertirnos y eso es lo que haremos. ¡Vamos con los chicos!

-Bueno, vamos.

No levantamos y fuimos hasta donde estaba el resto. Me alegré al notar que Lee ya no estaba con ellos.

Bailamos por horas y conversamos de cosas triviales hasta que la gente se empezó a ir, señal de que el baile estaba por terminar.

-Llamaré a un taxi - dijo Temari-, ¿quién viene conmigo?

-Pide que vengan dos -le contestó Neji-. Ninguno vino en auto. Todos debemos irnos en taxi.

-De acuerdo.

Nos despedimos y los que vivíamos hacia un lado de la ciudad subimos en un taxi y los que vivían hacia el otro lado en el otro taxi.

Cuando llegamos a casa Daichi y yo, pagamos nuestra parte del trayecto y bajamos del taxi. Abrí la puerta y entramos. Daichi se dirigió a su habitación y yo a la mía. Me quité la ropa y me puse mi ropa de dormir, me acosté y recién ahí me di cuenta que estaba realmente cansada. El sueño me venció casi que enseguida.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de mi hermana. Al parecer ya había llegado a casa.

-Levántate, Tenten, ya es más de medio día.

Sorprendida, miré la hora y vi que tenía razón. Le contesté que enseguida bajaba y ella se fue. Me levanté y fui hasta el baño. Anoche no me había sacado el maquillaje y se me había corrido el delineador de ojos. Me lo saqué todo y bajé a la cocina. Midori estaba sentada en la sala con su computadora portátil, con su pelo rubio oscuro recogido en un moño sobre su cabeza. Sí, ella era rubia, no castaña. Había heredado el color de pelo de mamá mientras Daichi y yo habíamos heredado el pelo castaño oscuro de papá. A su vez, Daichi tenía los ojos más bien grises (como los de mamá), y Midori y yo color chocolate (como papá).

Al verme empezó a rezongar.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Llego a casa y encuentro Daichi recién levantado y a ti todavía durmiendo! Bueno… ¿qué piensan almorzar? Yo ya almorcé con Kent.

-Ay, no sé, Midori -le contesté-. Ya me fijaré a ver si hay algo.

Me dirigí a la nevera. La abrí y husmeé en su interior. Había lo suficiente como para hacerse unos emparedados. Saqué las cosas, las coloqué en la encimera y empecé a preparar los emparedados.

Daichi apareció en la cocina y se puso a observar lo que hacía.

-Podrías ir poniendo sirviendo jugo de naranja en un par de vasos -le dije.

-De acuerdo, lo haré -me respondió de mala gana y se puso a hacer lo que le había dicho.

Terminé de hacer los dos emparedados y nos sentamos a comer.

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -dijo de pronto Daichi- No es para que vayas y se lo cuentes a Temari, asique prométeme que no lo harás.

-Te lo prometo -dije, bastante extrañada. No tenía idea de qué podía querer averiguar.

-Bueno, mira… ¿viste Shino, nuestro compañero? -esperó a que yo asintiera y continuó- Pues él me comentó ayer en el baile que Temari le parecía una chica muy linda. Y bueno, él quería saber si ella estaba con alguien o algo de eso, tú entiendes.

-Ajá, entiendo. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que no tenía ni idea de si ella salía con alguien pero que como era tu mejor amiga, le podía averiguar. Asique eso es lo que estoy haciendo, averiguando.

-Ah, claro -dije dubitativa, no sabía qué contestar exactamente¾. Bueno, Temari no está con nadie en realidad. Shino no pierde nada con invitarla a salir.

-De acuerdo, eso le diré.

Terminó de comer y me dijo que iba a verse con Ty-Lee. Al tiempo que él se iba yo subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Me puse ropa cómoda y revisé a ver si tenía tarea para mañana. Cuando agarré el cuaderno de matemática recordé a Sasuke. Agarré mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a ver a qué hora iba a ayudarlo con el trabajo. Me contestó casi al momento que fuera cuando quisiera. Miré la hora. Eran las 16:14. Le respondí que en 15 minutos estaría en su casa.

Junté mis cosas en la mochila y bajé a hablar con Midori.

-Iré a casa de Sasuke a estudiar. Me llevo el auto de mamá ¾le informé.

-Okay, yo estaré en casa toda la tarde. Viene Kent en un rato ¾me contestó.

Me despedí y le dije que estaría de vuelta en un par de horas. Agarré las llaves del auto y de la casa. Me dirigí al auto, subí y fui hasta casa de Sasuke.

Aparqué en la vereda frente a su casa. Mi casa era bastante grande, pero la suya era enorme. Su familia era de las más adineradas de la ciudad.

Llegué a la puerta y toqué el timbre. Me atendió una de las empleadas y me hizo pasar. Ella ya me conocía de todas las veces que yo había estado en esa casa y dejo que fuera sola hasta el cuarto de Sasuke. Al pasar por la gran sala vi a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, sentado en un sillón mirando televisión.

-Buenas tardes -saludé y el volteó a verme con una sonrisa. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Itachi era lindo y tenía una sonrisa muy sexy, se parecía mucho a Sasuke. Se llevaban 3 años por lo que Itachi ya estaba en la universidad.

-¿Qué tal, Tenten? Sasuke está en su habitación -me dijo, y bajó la mirada para seguir leyendo.

Yo seguí caminado, subí las escaleras y seguí hasta la habitación de Sasuke. Iba a golpear la puerta pero alguien se me adelantó y la desde el cuarto primero. Era él. Al verme sonrió y me hizo pasar.

-Justo iba a bajar a servirme algo para tomar, ¿quieres jugo? -me ofreció. Negué con la cabeza y me senté en la silla que había junto a su escritorio. Mientras el salía de la habitación yo saqué mis cuadernos y los puse sobre el escritorio.

Cuando regresó, agarró su cuaderno y un lápiz y se sentó en un sillón que había en su habitación, cerca de donde me encontraba yo.

-Muy bien -dijo-, empecemos.

Estuvimos casi dos horas haciendo los ejercicios que la profesora Rin nos había mandado, pues eran muchos. Luego bajamos y nos sentamos en la sala a mirar televisión y conversar. Hablamos de todo un poco y al rato Itachi se nos unió a la conversación, haciéndonos preguntas acerca cómo íbamos en el colegio y esas cosas. Cuando me di cuenta, de la hora ya eran casi las 19. Me levanté y Sasuke me acompañó a buscar mi mochila a su habitación. Bajamos y me despedí. Subí al auto y me fui a casa. Todavía tenía otras tareas por hacer.

Llegué a casa y estaban Midori y Kent. Los saludé y subí a mi cuarto a terminar mis deberes. Al terminar, me di un baño. Cuando estaba vistiéndome, escuché que mi hermana me llamaba a cenar.

-Tenten, encargamos comida italiana para cenar. Baja que ya debe estar por llegar.

-Ya voy -contesté.

Terminé de vestirme rápidamente y bajé. Estaban Kent y Daichi en la cocina y oí que Midori estaba en la puerta pagando la comida. Fui a ayudarla y nos encaminamos a la cocina. Nos sentamos a cenar y conversamos tranquilamente.

Al finalizar la cena Kent se fue a su casa, y Daichi y yo limpiamos la cocina. Nos fuimos a acostar enseguida, pues mañana teníamos clase temprano, a las 8 de la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a las 7:00 y me puse el uniforme del colegio. Consistía en una camisa blanca, una pollera tableada de color gris y una corbata del mismo color. Medias blancas, zapatillas y un saco negro. Como era invierno se nos permitía ir con camperas de abrigo, no importaba de qué color pero preferiblemente oscuras.

Bajé a desayunar y Daichi ya estaba preparándose el desayuno. Yo preparé el mío y me senté a desayunar. A los 10 minutos bajó Midori e hizo lo mismo. Cuando terminamos fuimos a buscar nuestras respectivas mochilas y partimos para el colegio.

Siempre íbamos caminando porque era cerca. Nos quedaba a unos 10 minutos de casa. En el camino nos encontramos con Shikamaru, quien vivía a tan solo unas cuadras de dónde nosotros lo hacíamos, y seguimos caminando los cuatro. Shikamaru fue todo el trayecto quejándose de lo problemático que era tener que levantarse temprano, y mi hermana fue diciéndole que dejara de quejarse por todo.

Llegamos y cada uno se dirigió a su salón. Daichi, Shikamaru y yo estábamos en el mismo grupo, por lo que nos dirigimos los tres al salón de Historia, que era la primer materia del día. Con el profesor Asuma Sautobi.

Sonó el timbre de entrada y el resto de la clase entró al salón. Temari se sentó a mi lado, como todos los días. Luego de eso teníamos Biología y después Matemática. Entre clase y clase teníamos pequeños recesos de 5 minutos.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente hasta la hora del almuerzo. Fuimos con Temari hasta la cafetería y nos pusimos a hacer la fila para pedir nuestro almuerzo. Cuando fue nuestro turno, pedimos lo que queríamos y nos dispusimos a ir hacia alguna de las mesas, pero alguien se paró en nuestro camino y nos dijo con un tono de burla:

-Hola, Tenten, Temari, ¿cómo están?

Temari puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y contestó:

-Muy buen, Sakurita, ¿y tú?

Yo me limité a mirarla. Sakura y su amiga Ino siempre estaban buscando la manera de hacerme enojar. Y a Temari también. La razón de eso era que estaban celosas de que yo era la mejor amiga de Sasuke y recibía mucha más atención por parte de él. Ellas se habían dedicado a molestarme desde que Sasuke y yo empezamos a hacernos amigos.

-Excelente, como siempre -contestó Sakura.

-Me alegro -le dijo Temari.

Íbamos a seguir caminando pero Sakura añadió:

-¿Qué pasa, Tenten, que no me contestas? ¿O es que acaso estás deprimida porque Sasuke no te hizo caso el sábado en el River?

-Porque a nosotras no nos engañas, nena -dijo una rubia de ojos celestes acercándose a nosotras. Ino-. Ambas te vimos como lo llevaste hasta un sillón a solar. Pero no tuviste suerte, a él no le gustas. Ya deberías desistir.

Eso fue el colmo. No pude aguantar la risa y empecé a reírme, haciendo que Temari hiciera lo mismo. Ya teníamos la atención de varios alumnos que estaban almorzando asique decidí calmarme y contestar:

-Ay, chicas. ¡Qué pena me dan! Para empezar fue Sasuke quien me llevó allí, y para seguir no es algo que les incumba. ¿Por qué no se meten un poco en sus vidas y dejan de decir incoherencias?

-La respuesta eso es muy sencilla -dijo Temari-. ¡Es porque no tienen vida propia! La envidia las mata.

-Uy sí, no sabes. La envidiamos un montón -dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

-Dime, Temari, ¿qué podríamos nosotros envidiarle nosotras a esta? -agregó Ino- ¡Ni siquiera es linda!

-Primero: "esta" tiene nombre y se llama Tenten. Segundo: Es mucho más linda que cualquiera de ustedes dos. Y tercero: ustedes envidian que Sasuke le preste atención porque son mejores amigos -les dijo Temari. Lo bueno es que yo ni tenía que defenderme, ella lo hacía por mí. Reí. A ella le encantaba contradecirlas y discutirles para hacerlas quedar en ridículo.

Vi que iban a continuar con la discusión pero en ese momento entraron Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru a la cafetería y Sakura e Ino volaron a saludar a Sasuke. Temari me lanzó una mirada de fastidio y las dos nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa que estaba vacía.

Desde allí observé como Ino y Sakura invitaban a los chicos a que se sentaran con ellas en una mesa y ellos aceptaban. Me dieron ganas de tirarles con algo por la cabeza. Ellos les daban el gusto de almorzar con ellas.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Sauke, Ino al lado de Shikamaru y pronto se les unió Tayuya, quien se sentó al lado de Neji. Tayuya había entrado este año al colegio y enseguida se había hecho amiga de las otras dos. Era de esperar, sus personalidades eran iguales. Las tres unas regaladas insoportables.

-Es obvio las intenciones de esas tres zorras es quedarse con uno cada una. Así mismito como están sentadas, cada uno al lado del chico con el que quieren quedarse. Son detestables -dijo Temari mientras empezaba a comer su almuerzo. Yo hice lo mismo.

-Lo peor, es que ellos se lo están poniendo fácil. Míralos. Ahí sentados con ellas, conversando -dije molesta.

-Ellos también son idiotas. Mira que darles bola a esas tres huecas…

-El problema es que si yo le reclamo a Sasuke, quedo como la mejor amiga celosa. Además de que no quiero estar discutiendo con él de gusto. Imagínate si se enoja conmigo y se va con Sakura, y les da el gusto a ellas de empezar a decir que "nos ganaron", que él eligió a una de ellas -dije-. Bueno, ya estoy diciendo cualquier cosa. Él no haría eso, sino ya lo hubiera hecho mucho antes.

-Sí, es cierto, ya lo podría haber hecho. Además de que no es una competencia. Y si lo fuera, nosotras la tenemos más que ganada -río.

Terminamos de almorzar y nos fuimos a clase. Nos quedaba Literatura y Química. Luego nos íbamos.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Lo único que me molestaba era ver como Tayuya, Ino y Sakura almorzaban todos los días con mi mejor amigo, con Shikamaru y con Neji.

Nosotras almorzábamos juntas, con Naruto y Hinata. A veces se nos unía Lee. Y a mitad de semana Shino empezó a sentarse con nosotros también. Yo ya sabía la razón de eso, por lo que me había contado Daichi.

Daichi. Mi hermano. Antes siempre almorzaba con nosotros. Desde que empezó a salir con Ty-Lee, ya no lo hacía. Se sentaba con ella en una de las mesas más apartada y almorzaban solos. Otra cosa que había cambiado era su actitud, siempre alegre y positiva. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero ahora, desde que había empezado a salir con esa morocha de ojos verdes amargada, se había convertido en una persona más indiferente y ya casi ni sonreía. De verdad que esa chica lo estaba consumiendo.

Tenía que hablar con Sasuke de eso. Tenía que saber qué habían decidido hacer ellos, para luego hacer algo yo también. Había que hacer que abriera los ojos de alguna manera y se diera cuenta de lo que esa chica le estaba haciendo. Pero ya era casi imposible lograr hablar con Sasuke ya que ni almorzaba conmigo.

El viernes a la hora del almuerzo, Choji llamó la atención de todos para decir que estábamos invitados a su fiesta el sábado por la noche. Shikamaru ya nos había comentado el sábado pasado asique nosotros ya estábamos enterados. Se me ocurrió una idea; invitaría a Sasuke a casa el sábado, para ir juntos a la fiesta de Choji y así tener un momento para hablar con él sobre mi hermano.


End file.
